


You're Just Too Good To Be True

by Jsscshvlr



Series: Quinn-ventures [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Meet-Cute, Michelle works at the library, Peter loves her and has never spoken to her, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr
Summary: At long last love has arrived, and I thank God you're aliveYou’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you.He’s late. It’s not the end of the world, but he is late. It’s possible he spent an extra minute or ten on his hair. He just wants to look nice, there’s nothing wrong with that. Yeah, he’s also in a new fitted black jumper and some slacks, casual for a library date. Can a man not want to look nice every now and then?“You ready, honey? I think the train leaves in 15 and we need to leave now if we wanna get good seats.” He says in the direction of the kitchen.“Dad, I’ve been ready. And the train leaves in 12 minutes. If we don’t leave now we’ll have to jog and you’ll get that sweaty forehead thing going on.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Quinn-ventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967248
Comments: 29
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	You're Just Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvfanatic97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/gifts), [perfectlystill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystill/gifts).



He’s late. It’s not the end of the world, but he is late. It’s possible he spent an extra minute or ten on his hair. He just wants to look nice, there’s nothing wrong with that. Yeah, he’s also in a new fitted black jumper and some slacks, casual for a library date. Can a man not want to look nice every now and then?

“You ready, honey? I think the train leaves in 15 and we need to leave now if we wanna get good seats.” He says in the direction of the kitchen.

“Dad, I’ve been ready. And the train leaves in 12 minutes. If we don’t leave now we’ll have to jog and you’ll get that sweaty forehead thing going on.” Sweaty forehead? Excuse you.

Laughing, he pulls his shoes on and steps into the kitchen to grab his keys, wallet, phone and his child’s hand, “Let’s go!”

“Daaaaad -” she groans, “-I’m 7 I don’t have to hold your hand everywhere.” But she makes no move to pull away, she knows her Dad’s secret and his insecurities about trying to keep people in his family safe. 

She knows what happened to her Mum. She has very good hearing. 

“Hop on, I can run down to the station and we can catch the subway on time.” 

“You’re in new shoes, they’ll slip!” But she jumps on his back anyway.

“Quinn, honey, I’m Spiderman.” He says under his breath, he knows she can hear it, he doesn’t want to think why.

“Yeah, I know, you mention it all the time. Maybe if you told Miss-”

“Sorry, can’t hear you! Cannot hear you!” Quinn is laughing and he loves her. He feels enormous guilt that she hasn’t had a mother figure in almost 5 years. May helps out of course, but it’s not the same. He wants someone for her who she can talk to intimately, he wants her to trust someone else as much as she trusts him and May, he wants someone else to want to put her drawings on the fridge.

She doesn’t even remember Gwen. He’s nervous he’s going to forget too much about her too, and it will never be passed down to Quinn. He once thought Gwen was the love of his life, he’s readjusted to calling her one of the great loves, instead. It hurt too much to assume he could never love again. They were high school sweethearts, barely old enough to drink let alone have a child. People said they were crazy to go through with it, he knew better than anyone how crazy it was. But they were in love, and together forever, he thought they’d be fine. 

“Dad! If you go any slower we are going to miss the training and the reading!” Quinn, as usual, pulls him from his thoughts and he starts jogging again. 

They make the train with over 15 seconds to spare, a record. 

“Look, all I’m saying is, if you bring a compact you could powder off some of that shine! Then you won’t look like the top of the Chrysler building.”

“What- do I look bad? I made more effort today! You told me to wear nicer clothes and do my hair! Do I always look sweaty?”

“I said nicer clothes, not niiiice clothes! We are only going to the library Dad.” Quinn sees her Dad’s face fall a little bit, and she knows he’s nervous. She knows he wants to be happy in a relationship again. She knows she’s part of the reason he hasn’t tried for so long. 

“I’m joking! You look really nice. Maybe if you spoke at this reading, you’ll have more of a chance with her. I don’t think she has a boyfriend. Well, doesn’t wear a ring. Just ask her out, please. I’ll ask her.”

“You will not!” Quinn huffs and leans into Peter as they wait for the next stop. To the Queens Public Library. 

Peter is unusually quiet from the time they get off the subway to the time it takes them to walk through the library doors.

“I’m going to go grab us some seats, Dad, okay? You grab some water and take a breather. I’ll just be over here okay?” She points to the exact seats she will take. He nods and walks to the water fountain. He trusts his senses to keep her safe with his back turned. He still turns to check twice before filling his cup up. 

“Just calm down, Peter. You don’t have to ask her out today. Just say ‘hello’ any greeting so she knows you exist.” He mutters to himself, not realising his cup has been overflowing for the last 10 seconds. 

“You okay, there, Sir?” He recognises her voice, it’s slightly higher than when she’s reading aloud. He snaps up to full height and spins around too fast, he stumbles and she reaches out a hand to steady him, it falls under his forearm and it’s burning even through the coat he neglected to take off. Dammit, he’s going to be so shiny now. He really should invest in a compact. 

“Yeah - yeah, thank you so much. Sorry-” 

She drops her arm but looks amused, “sorry for?” 

Yeah, you dumbass, sorry for what?

“Sorry for standing at the water fountain so long there’s water on the floor-” he looks, there is “-or for talking to yourself about asking someone out?” She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and he can barely breathe.

“...both?” 

“Well, you should be. Water scarcity is no joke.”

“I know, I read your article.” They both look equally shocked at this admission. 

“Oh, you did, huh?” She’s definitely making fun of him, he very much hopes she doesn’t stop. He’s smiling dangerously wide, he probably looks like a psycho. He hates his smile, always has since Flash told him it was creepy in the 8th grade. He should probably talk to someone about it. But, superhero, dead ex-girlfriend, he has other things to discuss in therapy.

“You have a lovely smile.” She says, seemingly no longer messing with him. She’s smiling softly too. His brain isn’t catching up with his mouth, so it kind of just hangs open a little shocked, not saying anything. She doesn’t seem to mind. He’s saved from being a walking fool, once again, by Quinn.

“Hi, Miss Michelle!” She says beaming, Quinn loves Michelle. They’ve been coming to her reading sessions for a little over 6 months, and Quinn is just besotted as he is.

“Hey, Quinn, what’s up?” Michelle asks, equally pleased to see her.

“Not much! But Alice did ask me to the end of year dance like you said she would!” 

“No way! That’s awesome. How did you do on your quiz?” She asks as if she really wants to know.

“Quiz?!” Peter says, should he have known about this? Why does Michelle know?

“Mmmm, yeah, it was an English quiz the other day. Michelle was helping me with some sentences and spellings when I come here after school. It went okay, I got 7 out of 10, so it could have been better.” Quinn states looking at her shoes.

“Hey, 7 out of 10 is great! Did you try your hardest?” Michelle asks, kneeling down so she’s eye level. Quinn nods.

“Then that’s all that matters, right?” She says looking up at Peter. He’s a little shell shocked, he feels an unreasonable amount of feeling towards this woman who he’s spoken all of about 3 sentences too. 

“Yeah, Quinn, of course. You could get 1 and if you try your best, that’s all that matters, okay?”

“Okay, thanks,” she says hugging his waist. He strokes the back of her head and mouths a thank you to Michelle who is rising, very gracefully, from the ground. She gives him a head tilted smile. 

He’s overcome with emotion. He always feels awful that Quinn gets dropped to the library three days a week after school, but they don’t have any decent after school programmes and he has to work. He’s been beside himself with worry for the last few weeks since the routine started, that she’d hate it, that she’d be lonely, that she’d miss him. How often does Michelle see her here? Does she think he’s an awful Dad for leaving her? She must know she’s in a scheme, that no one would just let her leave, right? He feels the need for her to know. To not judge him. To like him.

“She’s great,” Michelle says smiling at him. 

“Yeah. Yeah, she is, right.” 

“You’re a great Dad, I think, having spoken to you all of once. But Quinn talks about you all the time.” His heart is bursting. Has he ever loved his daughter more? 

“She does? What do you say?” He says, pulling Quinn away from him and looking at her. She looks shy, “nothing.” So he looks questioningly at Michelle. 

“She says you’re single, for one. Usually just starts the conversation like that.” He can hear Quinn groan without looking away from Michelle, so he knows she can’t be messing with him. Good God, he’s mortified. He could run, right? He’s pretty fast, Quinn’s pretty fast. He’s been avoiding noticing she has superhuman qualities but this seems like a good reason to test it out.

He’s getting ready to just pick her up and leg it until Michelle says “I am. As well.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

“Do you- would you like to get dinner with me at some point, maybe, if you like?” He can hear Quinn rolling her eyes at his less than smooth delivery. 

“I’m free after class this evening.” She’s blushing and he adores her. 

“I am, as well. Yes, free. Well, erm, I can see if May will have you, honey?” He says the last part looking at Quinn. Her excited face drops, but she says okay anyway, and his heart hurts. He can’t ask to take her on a first date. Can he? No. How’s he possibly meant to kiss Michelle if Quinn is right there. 

“We could get dinner together? Maybe see if May could take her a little later, for like, bedtime?” Michelle says, biting her lip again. 

Quinn is positively vibrating next to him and he gives in, and they high five. He has a feeling this might be the first of many times. 

He’s exceptionally excited about that prospect. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fluffy boiiiiiiiiii
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!: i-lovethatforme
> 
> Okay love you bye x


End file.
